Yami's First Chrismas: The Shopping List Fiasco
by Spoons
Summary: Funny little holliday special about Yami trying to find his shopping list, a task which Yami Bakura seems intent upon making needlessly difficult.
1. The Quest for the List

Spoons: Welcome to another holiday special!  
  
Kaiba: -_-;  
  
Spoons: I DID put effort into this one!! I actually had time to write, so enjoy!  
  
Malik: Sppons does not own Yugioh, nor it's characters and never will.  
  
Spoons: T_T I hate you.  
  
Malik: But she does own this plotline.  
  
Spoons: Yes I do. Now then, it's a G-rated story, no yaoi or couples, just a little holiday fun!  
  
Bakura: Please R and R Spoons's story. If you don't, she'll never put thought into a holiday fic ever again. -_-;  
  
Spoons: Forgive me if I misspell tons. My new word program can't spellcheck.  
  
Rating= G  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene/time change  
  
~~blah~~ = yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ = hikari to yami  
  
A/N: (blah) = authour's note  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~Yami's First Christmas  
  
"Yami! We're going to the store for a few hours!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Yugi and his Grandfather walked out the door, slaming it shut. It was winter in Domino city! Several feet of snow  
  
covered the ground, while even more drifted lazily down from the clouds. Hordes of adults and children alike were romping  
  
around in the white powder. Yami, being one who did not enjoy the cold as much as the others, refused to go outside and  
  
had not left the house in days. At the moment, he was relaxing on the couch, reading a book. It was the first day of  
  
December, and all of Yugi's friends were rambling about "Christmas". All Yami had been able to get out of Joey after  
  
he'd begun to laugh histerically at him for not knowing what this "Christmas" was, was that it was when people gave you  
  
stuff.  
  
Yami yawned and put his book down, glancing at the table next to him. On it was a slip of paper covered with wirting.  
  
"The shopping list!" Yes, it was indeed the shopping list that Yugi and Grandfather needed to go shopping. He grabbed it  
  
and rushed to the door, pausing as he put his hand on the knob. Outside it was cold, but Yugi needed that list. He  
  
opened the door and stepped out into the snow as something whacked him hard on the face. He slipped on the ice and tumbled  
  
into the snowbank by the steps.  
  
"Ha hah! I was wondering when you'd come out!" Bakura yelled as he went to stand over the fallen Yami. "Now the only person  
  
I have left to hit with a snowball is Malik. That shouldn't be too hard. What's this?" He bent down and picked up the   
  
shopping list, wiping off the snow. "Eggs, milk, salt, sugar, flour, egg nog, sweet bread, ice cream, and gingersnap  
  
cookies. What the hell is this, pharaoh?"  
  
"A shopping list. Give it back." Yami grumbled as he stood up, caked with snow. The tomb robber was decked out in a heavy  
  
leather jacket, white and red wool mittens, a matching scarf, and a white hat complete with a multicolored pom-pom, courtesy  
  
of Ryou. Bakura smirked and shoved the crumpled list in his pocket.  
  
"You're going shopping?"  
  
"No, I'm not going shopping! Give me back that list!"  
  
Bakura smiled and turned away, walking towards the street. Yami seethed and ran after him, tripping in the snow several   
  
times.  
  
"Bakura, I need to get that list to Yugi! Give it back!"  
  
"Hmmm hmm hmmmm...I can't heeeear youuuu..."  
  
"Bakura!!"  
  
Yugi's house was in a secluded corner at the edge of town, so not many other houses were nearby. As they turned down another   
  
street, Yami stopped walking as he noticed the houses were covered in multicolored lights and decorations.  
  
"...Woah. Lights."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and kept walking, turning off the street into an alley. Yami gawked for a few more minuets before   
  
he noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Bakura...?" The tomb robber was nowhere in sight. Yami ran down the street to the corner but still didn't see him. Just then  
  
another hard, wet thing smacked him in the face, causing him to fall over into yet another snowbank.  
  
"Ya hah hah! Gotcha!" Malik chirped. He scooped up another snowball and lobbed it, hitting the pharaoh in the back.   
  
"I've gotten everyone but Bakura! We're having a contest. Looser buys the winner a hot chocolate." Yami sat up and glared.  
  
"Have you seen Bakura? He has something I need."  
  
Malik shook his head and bent down to make more snowballs. "I saw Ryou, though. He was heading down to the burger place by  
  
Domino High. Hee hee. He dodges almost worse than you do."  
  
Yami shook his head and stumbled back onto the street, folding his arms across his chest in a vain attempt to warm up. The  
  
sun was setting and the temperature was soon to drop even lower the longer he waited. After walking up and down the street  
  
some more, he turned left and went past some small shops. A little boy ran out of one, carrying a small pine tree.  
  
"Lookit my Cwistmas twee!"  
  
"Uh..." Yami blinked and kept walking. The little boy followed him, brushing the tree's needles against the  
  
pharaoh's legs.  
  
"I'm gonna decowate it! Do you have a twee?"  
  
"Noo...why do you need a tree?"  
  
"'Cause Santa's gonna come to your howse tonight."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Santa! He comes down the chimney!"  
  
"Who is Santa?"  
  
"He's a guy with a big belly and a sleigh!"  
  
"Why would he come to my house?"  
  
"'Cause it's Cwistmas!" The boy grinned and ran back into the shop, whacking several people with the "twee" in the process.  
  
After a few more minuets, Yami saw Bakura stroll out from behing a building. He dashed towards him, yelling.  
  
"Give me back my shopping list!"  
  
"Yaaaa!!" Ryou, having just been mistaken for his yami, screamed and slipped on the ice, knocking Yami over.  
  
"Ow...sorry Ryou. I thought you were Bakura."  
  
"That's okay. It happens a lot." Ryou stood and helped Yami up, brushing off the snow. "Did he steal something again?"  
  
"Just my hikari's shopping list. I need to find Bakura. Do you have any idea where he is?"  
  
"I'll check. Hold on."  
  
~Bakura?~  
  
~~Mm? Ryou?~~  
  
~Did you steal Yami's shopping list?~  
  
~~Uh...maybe.~~  
  
~Bakura!~  
  
~~What!?~~  
  
~He really needs it! And you're not supposed to steal anymore!~  
  
~~Tch.~~  
  
~Bakura!~  
  
~~...~~  
  
~Hey!~  
  
~~......~~  
  
"No good. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright. I'll find him." Yami grumbled. "He can't have gotten very far."  
  
The pharaoh turned back and walked up the street towards the Turtle Game Shop. Suddenly a snowbal flew past his face,  
  
followed by another one. Marik stumbled out onto the street, covering his head with the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Lookout, pharaoh. The tomb robber and my hikari are going at it."  
  
"Bakura?! Where?!"  
  
"I think they ran behind the house."  
  
Yami trudged through the snow and peeked around the corner.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Aww. I thought you were Bakura." Malik looked around cautiously and went over to where Yami was now wiping  
  
snow out of his eyes. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No, I don't! And stop hitting me with snowballs!"  
  
*WHUMP*  
  
"I missed." Bakura sat up at his spot on the roof and waved, vaulting over the opposite side. Yami, now submerged  
  
in a deep pile of snow, sputtered and growled, whipping out the Puzzle.  
  
"I'll send him to the shadow realm."  
  
"Actually, I thought that was pretty funny." Malik grinned and scooped up another snowball, running around the other side  
  
of the house. Yami followed. Malik screamed as an iceball nailed him in the stomache.  
  
"Gotcha!" Bakura yelled. He came out from behind a nearby bush and smirked. "You loose."  
  
"I do...not!" Malik gasped. "You're only...supposed to...use SNOWBALLS! Not iceballs! Ow. Oww."  
  
"That was never a rule. You...AAIGH!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
Bakura screamed and dove back behind the bush as Yami fired a purple bolt at him from the Puzzle.  
  
"Give me the shopping list!"  
  
"Alright! Fine! You can have it!" The tomb robber reached into his pocket and dropped the list in the snow, but not before   
  
ripping it up into little pieces. "There! Take your stupid list!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"AAAAH! I gave it back, didn't I?! Stop! Stupid pharaoh!" Bakura unzipped his jacket and pulled out the Ring.  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Grandfather opened the door and walked inside, dropping the plastic shopping bags on the ground.  
  
"We're back, Yami!"  
  
"Hey, Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't get your shopping list to you."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"...didn't you forget your shopping list?"  
  
"No, We didn't."  
  
"Then what was that list on the table?!"  
  
"That was last week's shopping list."  
  
"......Oh."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spoons: That was better than all the others, right?  
  
Ryou: I thought it was good.  
  
Kaiba: You call that a story with thought? Take my advice, Spoons. Never, ever write a holliday fic ever again.  
  
Spoons: T_T  
  
Yugi: No, no! It was...better! Much better!!  
  
Joey: Yeah! I liked it! Really!  
  
Marik: I thought it was better, too.  
  
Spoons: *sniff*...really?  
  
Kaiba: It was horri-  
  
Yami: It's Christmas, Kaiba. Can't you be nice for one day?  
  
Kaiba:...oh...fine. It was...better.  
  
Spoons: Really!? Oh yay!!  
  
Kaiba: -_-;  
  
Spoons: *whistling happily*  
  
Ryou: Merry Christmas, everyone! 


	2. Conclusion

Spoons: Wow. You guys actually LIKED it? Well I had no thoughts of continuing, but since  
  
some of you asked so nicely, this will be the LAST CHAPTER! Think of it as the really late  
  
conclusion just for kicks.  
  
Kaiba: You know, you don't have to do this just because they asked you. -_-;  
  
Ryou: Aww, I think it's kinda nice.  
  
Spoons: Thank you, Ryou. Now then, I will be starting another story soon, so I can't be   
  
worrying about this one too much. That and I still need to conclude I Can't Tell You.   
  
Joey: Please...you don't really need to conclude that one.  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up and deal.  
  
Joey: But I'm ALWAYS the victim!!  
  
Yugi: No you're not. I am.  
  
Spoons: Gaah! Stop! ANYway...my point is...um...what was my point again?  
  
Bakura: -_-; Spoons doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters. So please don't sue. It would  
  
just depress Spoons. Then she'd feel inclined to write another suicidal angst.  
  
Spoons: And if I do, It'll feature Ryou and Bakura!! ^_^  
  
Bakura: So please don't.  
  
Spoons: Ah! I remembered my point! This story isn't my most...um...well thought-out story.  
  
If you like it, I'd suggest you read one of my non-holiday ones. ^_~  
  
Kaiba: Alright, that's enough. No one ever reads these anyway, so lets start already.  
  
Rating= G  
  
/blah/ = hikari to yami  
  
//blah// = yami to hikari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene/time change  
  
Spoons: Umm...yeah. and no yaoi.  
  
~~~~~IMPORTANT: There's a petition going around to BAN ANIME from America. If anyone who   
  
reads this is from America and is interested in stopping this outrage, e-mail me at   
  
Bbbirtcil@aol.com and I'll foreword the anti-petition to ya. Thanks!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tonight is Christmas eve, Bakura! Aren't you excited?!"  
  
"As long as I get lots of presents, then yes. I am very excited."  
  
Ryou, in his favorite winter sweater and socks, was rushing around his living room, making  
  
small adjustments in the decorations, while Bakura was sitting in one of the arm chairs,   
  
sipping his hard-earned hot chocolate. Yes, the snowball fight had been long and rather wet,   
  
but he'd gotten to hit people upside the head with balls of snow, this time with a valid   
  
excuse.  
  
The room was absolutely covered in white Christmas lights and candy cane-themed decor.  
  
A small pine tree was propped up in the center of the room, it's branches loaded down with  
  
ornaments of every kind. As was the tradition every year, Ryou dragged Bakura to the store  
  
to pick out an ornament for himself and for Ryou. This year, Ryou had a fluffy little bird  
  
that clipped onto one of the branches, while Bakura had picked out a black ball covered in  
  
snow flakes.  
  
"Uh...Bakura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't see your hat with your other snow things. Where is it?"  
  
"Oh yeaaaah. Yami's aim's been improving."  
  
"Never mind. I don't think I want to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at the Ishtar residence...  
  
"MARIK! GIVE ME BACK THE RECIPIE BOOK!!"  
  
"Never! Get away from me!"  
  
"YAAA! Give it back!"  
  
"Nooo!! Hikari! She's got the recipie book! Get it! Get iiiiit!"  
  
Malik buried his face in his book and sank deeped into his chair.  
  
"Oh calm down, Marik. Her cooking isn't THAT bad."  
  
Marik walked into the living room, panting from his run around the kitchen.  
  
//Then give me the Rod and I'll do it myself.//  
  
/No./  
  
//Please?//  
  
/I said no!/  
  
//Hmm...give me the Rod or I'll hide all of your Christmas presents until new year's.//  
  
"Fine, take it! Just leave my stuff alone."  
  
"Hee hee hee...where'd Isis get to?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's leave them alone for now and go see what Yugi's doing...  
  
"Ohhhh...so THAT'S what Christmas is."  
  
"Yes, Yami. People buy stuff for other people and give it to them. Trees are just for the  
  
sake of tradition, and little kids are told that their presents come from an imaginary guy  
  
from the North Pole."  
  
"I see. What's for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. Grandpa says it's a secret."  
  
"I hope it's something good. Is hitting people with balls of snow also part of this   
  
'Christmas tradition'?"  
  
"Uh...no. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now...back to the Ishtar residence.  
  
//Iiiiim dreeeeaming...//  
  
/Stop it!!/  
  
//...of a whiiiite...Chriiistmaaas...// Marik sang to himself in the mental link, as he   
  
crept down the hallway and into the kitchen with Millennium Rod in hand. Isis was standing   
  
in front of the oven, staring at a large, red cookbook. She muttered something about how hot   
  
it should be and turned it up to 450. Marik stopped directly behind her and aimed the Rod   
  
at the evil cookbook.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Marik. I'm going to cook this goose, recipie or no recipie."  
  
Marik pouted and returned to the living room, stretching out across the couch.  
  
"Well?" Malik asked as he turned the page.  
  
"'Well' what?"  
  
"Did you get rid of my sister's cookbook?"  
  
"No. She said she'd cook the meal anyway even if she had no recipie to follow. Maybe I   
  
should just get rid of HER."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then we would have to get jobs."  
  
//Then maybe we could just sneak out.//  
  
/Hey...yeah. That would work. But where would we go?/  
  
//I think I know someplace good.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi! Someone's at the door!" Grandfather yelled from the kitchen. Yugi jumped up and ran  
  
to the front hall, looking out the window to see who it was. He shook his head and opened   
  
the door.  
  
"Hi, Yugi! 'Mind if we hide out here for a while?" Malik chirped.  
  
"Why? What did you guys do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing illegal this time." Marik said. "We're just hiding from Isis's cooking,   
  
that's all."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I suppose it IS Christmas. Let me ask my grandfather." Yugi walked back  
  
into the house.  
  
"Can we come in at least? It's really cold out here!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Malik and Marik walked into the living room. Yami looked up, startled.  
  
"Hya, pharaoh! Merry Christmas!" Malik said.  
  
"Uh...Hi."  
  
Around half an hour later, Yugi returned to join the group, saying that it was alright if   
  
they stayed as long as the left early tomorrow next morning. Marik began to hum carols   
  
again as Grandfather brought in cider.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Marik!? Malik?! Where ARE you two!? Dinner's READY!!"  
  
Isis pouted and circled the house for the fifth time, getting more and more angry by the  
  
second. This wasn't the first time they'd tried something like this. She grabbed her coat  
  
and headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*DING DONG*...  
  
*DING DONG*...  
  
*DING DONG*...  
  
"Bakura! Get the door, already!"  
  
"Why can't YOU!?"  
  
"Bakura!!"  
  
"Hmf."  
  
Bakura stood up from his spot by the fire and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'" He mumbled, as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Ryou. Have you seen my brother, or that yami of his?" Isis was glaring murderously.  
  
"I'm not Ryou, I'm Bakura. And no, I haven't seen them."  
  
"Agh. They ran off and now I can't find them!"  
  
"Hello, Isis!" Ryou came to the door and stood next to Bakura, smiling warmly. "I heard  
  
what happened. Where have you looked so far?"  
  
"Here, the park, various alleyways...where else would they go?"  
  
"I know! Why don't you look in the least likeliest place." Bakura said sarcastically. Ryou  
  
elbowed him hard.  
  
//What!?//  
  
/It's Christmas. Try to be nice./  
  
"Well, where would they think I'd never look?" Isis said to herself, ignoring Bakura's  
  
sarcasm. "Maybe I'll try Kaiba's. Or Joey's."  
  
"How about Yugi's?" Ryou offered. "Yami lives there, too. That would be a good place to  
  
look."  
  
Isis thanked them and left down the frost-covered steps.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"I got it!" Yugi yelled as he ran to the door. The color drained from his face as he peeked  
  
out the window to see who it was.  
  
/...Um...Yami? We've got trouble./  
  
//What? What's wrong?//  
  
/Isis is at the door. What should we do?/  
  
//Let her in.//  
  
/You sure?/  
  
//Well, why not?//  
  
Yugi sighed and creeked the door open and smiled nervously at the very angry Isis on his   
  
front doorstep.   
  
"Hello, Yugi. Have you seen my brother and his yami?"  
  
"Ah...well, um..."  
  
"...Is he here?"  
  
"Eh heh...well about that..."  
  
"He's here, isn't he? I knew it. May I come in?" She asked venemously. Yugi gulped and   
  
nodded, stepping aside as she walked in. He waited for a few seconds before he heard loud  
  
screaming erupt from inside the house. Malik and Marik sprinted around the corner and out  
  
the open door with Isis chasing them close behind. Yugi shook his head and closed the door,  
  
walking back inside. He sat down next to Yami and grinned.  
  
"You know what they say. Christmas is a time for families to bond."  
  
"I wouldn't...call that bonding."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry Christmas, yami."  
  
"Aw...get off, Ryou." Bakura pried his hikari's arms from around his middle and sat down on  
  
the couch."You know I hate that."  
  
"But it's Christmas!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Ryou smiled and shook his head, sitting down on the other end.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Anything that isn't festive. Or happy. I'm sick of people being happy."  
  
Ahh. Another Christmas with Bakura. Only someone like Ryou could enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eww!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and eat it, Malik."  
  
//Try spooning it into your milk when she's not looking.//  
  
/That's even more disgusting./  
  
//Suit yourself//  
  
Isis smiled evily at her brother and dropped another spoonful of the odd, yellowish-colored  
  
stuffing on his plate.  
  
/Have you tried it yet? What does it taste like?/  
  
//Sock.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//It tastes like a sock.//  
  
/...How do you know what a sock tastes like?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Nevermind./  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spoons: Yeah. I know it was a bit late...  
  
Bakura: New Year's was two days ago.  
  
Spoons: But I started writing it only a few days after Christmas and...well...got a bit   
  
lazy and didn't post it. But I liked it so much that I did anyway! ^_^  
  
Kaiba: You LIKED it?  
  
Spoons: -_-*  
  
Ryou: Think of it as a prequal to the story: New Year's Eve with Malik and Marik.  
  
Malik: Yup!  
  
Spoons: Oh. And I know the format of the way my stories appear on the page is a bit annoying  
  
and hard to read at times, but it's not my fault. It's my word program's fault. But I'll  
  
fix it when I get back to my old computer in a few days. Go enjoy the new year!! 


End file.
